Nibbel CR10
Nibbil Scairhad CR 512345678912345678912345678951234567891234567891234 CR 10 NE Sm Female Pixie ECL 4 Dread Necromancer 1st, Favored Soul 2nd, Master of Shrouds 3rd Init +5; Senses Low-light vision; Listen 0Rk,+2RB,2A +4, Spot 0Rk,+2RB,2A +4, Search 0Rk,+2RB,2A +4 Languages Common, Sylvan, Elven, Draconic, and Infernal. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 17, touch 16, flat-footed 12 :(+5Dex,+1Sz,+0Armor,+0Deflect,+1NA) hp 48 (6HD) DR10/Coldiron DR'''10/Coldiron, '''SR 21 Fort +3 +5, Ref 3 +8, Will 8 +10 ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 20 ft. (4 squares); Fly 60ft. (12 squares|Good) BAB +4; Grp +0 Melee Weapon *Touch Attack +8 Atck (P.Dmg 0d0;20 x0) *Charnel Touch +8 Atck (Neg.Dmg 1d8;20 x0) Ranged Weapon *Rebuke Undead +0 Atck (P.Dmg 0d0;20 x0) *Range Touch Attack +0 Atck (P.Dmg 0d0;20 x0) *Shortbow +0 Atck (P.Dmg 0d0;20 x0) Spell-Like Abilities (CL8; DC15+Spell Lvl) :1/day—lesser confusion (DC 14), dancing lights, detect chaos, detect good, detect evil, detect law, detect thoughts (DC 15), dispel magic, entangle (DC 14), permanent image (DC 19; visual and auditory elements only). '' '''Arcane Spell' (CL5; DC15+Spell Lvl) : 1st-'''(4) Bane, Bestow Wound, Cause Fear, Chill Touch, Detect Magic, Hide from Undead, Inflict Light Wounds, Ray of Enfeeblement, Summon Undead I, Undetectable Alignment '''Divine Spell (CL4; DC12+Spell Lvl) : 2nd (6)-''' Bull's Strength, Spiritual Weapon, & Summon Undead II. : '1st (6)-' Detect Undead, Divine Favor, Protection from Good, Summon Undead I. : '0 (6)-' Detect Magic, Detect Posion, Guidance, Light, Spell & Read Magic. '''Special Atk Charnel Touch(1/rnd; melee tch atck. Heals undead 1+1/4CL). ---- STATISTICS ---- Abilities Str 10 +0, Dex 20 +5, Con 14 +2, Int 16 +3, Wis 15 +2, Cha 20 +5 :4th: +1 to Wis. SQ Pixie Traits, Damage Reduction 10/Cold Iron, Greater Invisibility, Spell Resistance 15+CL, Rebuke Undead, Extra Turning, and Summon Undead (Shadow) Feats Dodge RB, Weapon Finesse RB, Spell Focus: Conjuration 1st and Augmented Summoning 3rd and Practise Spellcaster:Dread Necomancer 6th Skills (15pts) Concentration 5Rk,3Cl,2A +10, Intimidate 3Rk,0Cl,3A +6, Knowledge: Religion 4Rk,3Cl,1A +8, Spellcraft 3Rk,3Cl,1A +5 Flaws: Flaw Special Arrows (Ex) Pixies sometimes employ arrows that deal no damage but can erase memory or put a creature to sleep. * Memory Loss'''An opponent struck by this arrow must succeed on a DC 15 Will save or lose all memory. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. The subject retains skills, languages, and class abilities but forgets everything else until he or she receives a heal spell or memory restoration with limited wish, wish, or miracle. * '''Sleep Any opponent struck by this arrow, regardless of Hit Dice, must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or be affected as though by a sleep spell. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. ---- POSSESSIONS ---- Worn None. Carried None Magical Items None ---- MINIONS ---- * Shadow * Skeleton ---- Favored Class: Sorcerer __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- *Collar of Slavery *Collar of Obedience *Slaver Ring *Master Ring *Quiver of Lies Category:Pixie Category:D&D characters Category:Player Characters Category:Nibbil (3rd D&D) Category:D&D CR 10 Category:Tier 1 Category:Master of Shrouds Category:Favored Soul Category:Dread Necromancer